August 2012
Third Annual Sandcastle Competition! This coming Saturday, August 11th, 2012 is our Third Annual Sandcastle Competition! The sand is just right for building sand castles, and this is your chance to show your sand castle creativity to the world! This year's Sand Castle Collection is the biggest yet, with everything you need to create the prefect sand castle! So get ready for a spectacular release of Sand Castle Items and a competition you won't want to miss! Watch for more information on the Sand Castle competition and the Sand Castle Collection, coming soon! Pony Tack! Find the perfect look for your pony, new Pony Tack is coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog! Pamper your Pony with any of the Air Ride Saddle Blankets designed specifically to make you and your Pony more comfortable! The wide selection of genuine digital leather saddles and bridles provide an excellent fit and conform perfectly to your pony! The Pony Tack will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, August 5th! VFK Sandcastle Quest 2012! ' 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 5th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 6th, 2012.' Sandcastle building competitions have been around for decades, and are an exciting summer attraction for popular beaches worldwide! Sand artists who compete in these competitions create sand sculptures that go far beyond castles, and encompass any subject that can be sculpted in sand! Even though sand sculptures look like they are created using magical secret techniques, sand artists are often generous about sharing their building methods. You can use the same basic sand sculpting techniques that sand artists use, and make a truly amazing sandcastle or sculpture! On today's quest, we are going to look at how sand sculpture are made, so you can create the best sandcastle ever on your next trip to the beach! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, a Sand Castle Throne - 2012, and two Sand Castle Flags - 2012! VFK Sandcastle Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 1:00 2. LittleBambi 1:01 3. CaptainNemo 1:03 4. BellaSwanCullen 1:28 5. iTony 1:38 6. Colleen 1:53 7. Genie 2:19 8. MissChickenGirl 2:22 9. Erudite 2:25 10. wildsplashstone 2:34 11. BillyMays 2:49 12. Scarlett 2:58 13. MagicalGreenSquirrel 3:06 14. Eloquence 3:10 15. MagicAsh 3:37 16. TealGal 3:47 17. dizzyturtle 4:00 18. ShadowRaven 4:07 19. Flutterwind 4:09 20. iCatalin 4:15 21. Bamboo 4:19 22. YouAreNotAlone 4:22 23. patticakes 4:28 24. sterlingsterling 4:31 25. Sorasheart 5:13 26. Smiles_Girl 5:19 27. Littlecowboy 5:24 28. wigglefritz 5:37 29. funfly 6:04 30. ooops 6:43 VFK Third Annual Sandcastle Competition It's time to grab your pail and shovel and unleash your inner sand artist! Whether it is the new 2012 Sandcastle Collection or any of the previous Sandcastle items, it's time to shape the sands into a masterpiece. Rooms can be entered in the Sandcastle Competition anytime between tomorrow morning and Saturday, August 11th, 2012 at 9:00 A.M. (Pacific Time). The competition will be better than ever! With an incredible selection of sand castle items and the new Sandtastic Beach, your creativity will be unlimited! Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1.'''To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Your room will not be affected or cleared by entering the competition. You can continue to work on and design your room after you have entered your room in the competition. '''2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time (Noon Eastern Time), Saturday, August 11th, 2012. 3.'In the Sandcastle Room Contest having others help you with your room is okay. (Only the owner of the room receives the awards.) '''4.'You may enter any type of room for the Sandcastle Competition. Including rides is okay, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. '5.'Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts. The top 5 places in our '''Sandcastle Competition will receive: First Place * All New Gold Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Gold Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * All New Silver Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Silver Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * All New Bronze Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Bronze Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits So get shoveling and build the sand castle of the century! Sandtastic Beach! Sandtastic sand, sandtastic sun and sandtastic surf! Set a course for excitement! The Sandtastic Beach is your destination for fun, sun and sand castle creations! The Sandtastic Beach will debut in the Land Office at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time) Wednesday, August 8th! 2012 Sandcastle Collection! The 2012 Sandcastle Collection has everything you need to create the perfect sand castle! As always, you'll need a tropical shore to build your sandy masterpiece, and what better place to forge a sandtastic sand castle than at the "Sandtastic Beach!" Part of the 2012 Sandcastle Collection! The 2012 Sandcastle Collection will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time) Wednesday, August 8th! And don't forget that the Sandcastle competition is coming this Saturday! Host Event! Join us this evening for a special HOST Event with HOST_Apple, HOST_Dash, HOST_Jade and HOST_Pepper! Check the Event Calendar for your local time! VFK National Relaxation Day Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 12th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 13th, 2012. Wednesday, August 15th, is National Relaxation Day! Even though the origins of the day are unclear, this is not a day to worry about! If you are one of those who take every work day seriously, you may need some help for this lazy holiday. So take a few minutes, to plan your day of inactivity! On today's quest, let's look at some suggestions on how to enjoy National Relaxation Day to its fullest! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Relax It's Summer Neon Sign! VFK National Relaxation Day Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. BellaSwanCullen 1:13 2. aceprettybunny 1:15 3. Colleen 1:37 4. Scarlett 1:40 5. LionJonathan 1:45 6. MissChickenGirl 1:57 7. Swissy 1:57 8. AquaInWonderland 2:00 9. SkyDancer 2:01 10. Genie 2:02 11. mrchickenboy 2:10 12. Erudite 2:10 13. daisyyellow 2:13 14. madamemagical 2:40 15. iCatalin 2:46 16. sentry 2:52 17. HoneyBrownEyes 2:58 18. ShadowNightmare 3:01 19. Mitch 3:08 20. purple.sunset 3:15 21. jadeblue 3:19 22. supa_monkey 3:25 23. Bamboo 3:30 24. Black_Lightning 3:53 25. MintyIce 3:55 26. Sorasheart 3:57 27. Neon_PandaBear 4:10 28. iKarma 4:16 29. BrownEyesBlue 4:16 30. sterlingsterling 4:54 Designers are the Best Judges! Now that your Sandtastic Sandcastles are becoming a reality, it's time to start honing your judging skills as well! All of the Sandcastle Designers will have the chance to put their judging skills to the test this Monday! That's right, those who have entered the Sandcastle Design competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Monday, August 13th, 2012 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time), all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! When the judging is complete you will receive your special judging awards! How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 50 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will earn one of the special judging awards. After you enter a Sandcastle Room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! As an extra bonus, the judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of the assigned Sandcastle Designs will receive the Best Sandcastle Judge Award! All judging must be completed by Wednesday, August 15th, 2012 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Who will win the VFK Third Annual Sandcastle Competition? Only you can decide! VFK Third Annual Sandcastle Competition Best Judges! This year's sandcastles are the best yet! With amazing creativity and designs, everyone had outstanding entries! Congratulations to all the winners! Best Sandcastle Judges! The winning judges were all within 1 point of the room averages. 1. Eagle_King 0.5 2. Camp 0.6 3. CuteStarPluto 0.6 4. HenWen 0.6 5. iAdoreU 0.6 6. Ormonddude 0.6 7. RedMagic 0.6 8. Sink 0.6 9. Adventure_Rabbit 0.7 10. Alesha 0.7 11. GoldenCzarina 0.7 12. HeyMonday 0.7 13. JDBud 0.7 14. JennyAngel 0.7 15. LittleCaptainTree 0.7 16. OffTheRecord 0.7 17. PlutosSideKick 0.7 18. SoarinEagle 0.7 19. Thimble 0.7 20. TomFoolery 0.7 21. BellaFlowerGurl 0.8 22. BellaSwanCullen 0.8 23. Bellatrix 0.8 24. CaptainAngel 0.8 25. ChiefOnondaga 0.8 26. Colleen 0.8 27. CurlyShuffle 0.8 28. DangerouslyCute 0.8 29. Golden_Ninja 0.8 30. gradyb 0.8 31. JulieAngel 0.8 32. LittleBambi 0.8 33. Madfisher 0.8 34. misskaylea 0.8 35. PrincessAhoy 0.8 36. PuppyDawg 0.8 37. SeeNoEvil 0.8 38. Sniper 0.8 39. SpeakNoEvil 0.8 40. SuperKoala 0.8 41. SydneyLove 0.8 42. TerraMaid 0.8 43. Thing.a.ma.Jigger 0.8 44. TrustPink_Boo 0.8 45. Underoath 0.8 46. Watsup 0.8 47. AllTrouble 0.9 48. AlphaKathy 0.9 49. BestWakka 0.9 50. BrightIdea 0.9 51. Carmen 0.9 52. Dance_Crazy 0.9 53. DJROXSOCKS 0.9 54. Enchanted_Star 0.9 55. FancyFaceBella 0.9 56. HappyCrab 0.9 57. iamabigdisfan 0.9 58. iDayDream 0.9 59. Joendy 0.9 60. JohnAngel 0.9 61. Lizabeth 0.9 62. MagicalLight 0.9 63. McCafe 0.9 64. Missfern 0.9 65. mistermymy 0.9 66. Nifty_Hippy 0.9 67. PunkRockUniverse 0.9 68. RadicalRae 0.9 69. RitzBlitz 0.9 70. Roadster 0.9 71. Shellyfish 0.9 72. TikiBoy 0.9 73. ZigZag 0.9 74. Aceboy_Alex 1.0 75. AllShady 1.0 76. AngelCharlotte 1.0 77. Anthem 1.0 78. Azalia 1.0 79. Dewella 1.0 80. ExtremeScarySky 1.0 81. frankieyankee 1.0 82. Frosty_Girl 1.0 83. Golden_Warrior 1.0 84. HearNoEvil 1.0 85. Just_Chillin 1.0 86. KoalaBear 1.0 87. LeapingLizards 1.0 88. Mrs._Miracle 1.0 89. mymy 1.0 90. NoahBloo 1.0 91. TangledHeart 1.0 92. tinkitap 1.0 93. Tonie_a 1.0 94. wigglefritz 1.0 95. EpicJoy 1.0 VFK Cupcake Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 19th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 20th, 2012. The third Monday in August is Cupcake Day! Cupcakes have been popular in America since the 1800's. These mouth watering single serving size cakes began simply, then with a heaping of creativity, delicious frosting, and a variety of marvelous flavors, have gone on to capture the hearts of millions! On our culinary quest today, we are going to celebrate the marvelous, scrumptious cupcake! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Cupcake Hat! VFK Cupcake Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 0:51 2. AfterSHOCK 1:03 3. RUserious 1:04 4. Suella 1:13 5. Genie 1:34 6. Scarlett 1:40 7. Colleen 1:55 8. Erudite 2:01 9. BlueLightSpecial 2:13 10. Phantomguy_Boo 2:31 11. AceAce_Baby 2:31 12. SkyDancer 2:31 13. AquaInWonderland 2:36 14. Bamabelle 2:38 15. TerraMaid 2:47 16. Nocturne 2:49 17. wildsplashstone 3:08 18. BillyMays 3:16 19. Drama_Diva 3:22 20. CaptainAngel 3:42 21. smilez 3:52 22. teddybearstar 4:13 23. electrified 4:24 24. baker-for-life 4:24 25. BabsBunny 4:25 26. tumblinchick 4:45 27. dizzyturtle 4:54 28. Tigerbella 5:05 29. PCJam 5:15 30. iKarma 5:27 Fourth Annual! Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball! A little bit of magic and a touch of madness blend to create a Midsummer Night's Dream where fairies and lovers find each other under the spell of a moonlit night. Our Fourth Annual Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will be held Friday, August 24th, 2012 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Our Encore Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will be held Saturday, August 25th, 2012 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Especially for our UK players, our Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will also be held Sunday, August 26th, 2012, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. UK Time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. UK Time. Trip the light fantastic, and drift away into a night of magical moments! Who will you reveal your identity to at the Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball? As part of the Masquerade Balls, there will also be surprise party favors at each ball! VFK Waffle Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 26th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 27th, 2012. The Friday of this weekend, August 24th, was National Waffle Day! Waffle lovers take this day to celebrate the anniversary of the first U.S. patent for a waffle iron! This fabulous invention took the waffle to fluffy new heights, and made it a tasty sensation! So turn on your waffle iron, break out some butter and your favorite waffle topping, and let's look at the delicious history of waffles! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Egg Waffle Hat! VFK Waffle Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:33 2. Scarlett 1:37 3. UttaraAngel 2:01 4. SkyDancer 2:43 5. iTony 3:00 6. FirePawHeart 3:12 7. wildsplashstone 3:36 8. pic.ill 3:49 9. MagicalGreenSquirrel 3:55 10. Jade_Hazelnut 3:55 11. maracita 3:55 12. spontaneous_combustion 4:09 13. FunnyBlueGummybear 4:19 14. HoneyBrownEyes 4:28 15. PinkBirdie 4:39 16. Wild_Basketball_Girl 4:54 17. Snow-Baby 4:57 18. jadeblue 5:10 19. TunaSandwich 5:28 20. PaperCrane 6:09 21. Neon_PandaBear 6:30 22. patticakes 6:43 23. Kirene 6:47 24. funfly 6:50 25. astrolucky 6:52 26. GhostInTheMirror 7:05 27. Bamboo 7:16 28. iGlitter 7:25 29. Cupcaketastic 7:43 30. BrownEyesBlue 8:15